helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
List:Suzuki Airi Discography Featured In
}} Singles ℃-ute *Massara Blue Jeans (indies debut) *Soku Dakishimete (indies) *Ooki na Ai de Motenashite (indies) *Wakkyanai (Z) (indies) *Sakura Chirari (major debut) *Meguru Koi no Kisetsu *Tokaikko Junjou *LALALA Shiawase no Uta *Koero! Rakuten Eagles *Namida no Iro *Edo no Temari Uta II *FOREVER LOVE *Bye Bye Bye! *Shochuu Omimai Moshiagemasu *EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! *SHOCK! *Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ *Dance de Bakoon! *Akuma de Cute na Seishun Graffiti *Aitai Lonely Christmas *Kiss me Aishiteru *Momoiro Sparkling *Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko *Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku *Aitai Aitai Aitai na *Kono Machi *Crazy Kanzen na Otona *Kanashiki Amefuri / Adam to Eve no Dilemma *Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin *Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita / Love take it all *The Power / Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) *I miss you / THE FUTURE *The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ / Gamusha LIFE / Tsugi no Kado wo Magare *Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ / Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! *Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou? / Summer Wind / Jinsei wa STEP! *Mugen Climax / Ai wa Maru de Seidenki / Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~ *To Tomorrow / Final Squall / The Curtain Rises (last) Buono! *Honto no Jibun *Ren'ai♥Rider *Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! *Gachinko de Ikou! *Rottara Rottara *Co・no・mi・chi *MY BOY *Take It Easy! *Bravo☆Bravo *Our Songs *Zassou no Uta *Natsu Dakara *Hatsukoi Cider / DEEP MIND *So La Si Do ~Nee Nee~ / Rock no Seichi 4KIDS *Genki Jirushi no Oomori Song Aa! *FIRST KISS H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu Bekimasu *Makeruna Wasshoi! BeriKyuu *Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku *Chou HAPPY SONG Hello! Project Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Dia Lady *Lady Mermaid Albums ℃-ute *Cutie Queen VOL.1 *② mini ~Ikiru to Iu Chikara~ *3rd ~LOVE Escalation!~ *④ Akogare My STAR *℃-ute Nandesu! Zen Single Atsumechaimashita! ① *Shocking 5 *Chou WONDERFUL! ⑥ *Dainana Shou "Utsukushikutte Gomen ne" *② ℃-ute Shinsei Naru Best Album *℃-ute Cutie Sélection ~A nos Amis de France!~ *⑧ Queen of J-POP *"COUNTDOWN JAPAN 13/14" Shutsuen Kinen! ℃-ute 12/30 Setlist Album *℃maj9 *℃OMPLETE SINGLE COLLECTION Hello! Project *Petit Best 5 *Petit Best 6 *Petit Best 7 *Petit Best 8 *Petit Best 9 *Chanpuru ① ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~ *Petit Best 10 *Petit Best 11 *Petit Best 12 *Petit Best 13 *Petit Best 14 *Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1 *Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 3 *Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 4 *Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 5 *Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 6 *Petit Best 15 *Petit Best 16 *Petit Best 17 *Petit Best 18 Buono! *Café Buono! *Buono!2 *We are Buono! Mini Albums *Partenza *SHERBET Best Albums *The Best Buono! Songs Other *2019.03.01 ONE-we are one- (Samantha Thavasa 25th Anniversary Song) DVDs/Blu-rays Concert DVDs/Blu-rays *2012.08.08 Pocket Morning Presents Yajima Maimi & Suzuki Airi Acoustic Live *2017.02.22 Hello! Project Mobile Presents Yajima Maimi & Suzuki Airi Acoustic Live 2016 ~Colon no Musume Futatabi~ Fanclub DVDs *2015.03.26 ℃-ute Suzuki Airi・Okai Chisato FC Event 2015 *2015.xx.xx Cutie Kankousha Fanclub Tour "Suzuki Airi & Hagiwara Mai no HagiSuzu Hokkaido wa Dekkai °C~!" *2017.01.26 ℃-ute Suzuki Airi・Okai Chisato FC Event 2016 Category:Discography Featured In Category:Suzuki Airi